


that's the spirit

by sizhu



Series: a bunch of hocus pocus [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: Gym Leader Katsuki Yuuri and former League Champion Viktor Nikiforov visit Yakov Feltsman in Lavender Town. Sableye visits home and Yuuri gives a heartfelt gift.





	that's the spirit

**Author's Note:**

> very loosely inspired by the ghost/spirit prompt from spoopy week 2k18

"Spooky."

"I think spooky is a bit of an understatement, Vitya." Yuuri sighed, shaking his head. He held a Pokémon egg close to his chest—one of Vicchan's and Makkachin's eggs. The canine parents stood by their trainers' sides. Makkachin yawned widely. Vicchan occasionally growled at nothing. It set Yuuri's teeth on edge. He hated this place. It was too sad, sometimes. "We _are_ in Lavender Town. Why are we in Lavender Town?"

"Well, we're paying Yakov a visit, of course," Viktor said. "And Kanto Radio wanted to interview us."

"You mean they wanted to interview _you_ , and you dragged me here," Yuuri replied. He let one hand drop to rub at Vicchan's head. The Houndoom grumbled and pressed against Yuuri's side. Yuuri sighed, taking comfort that he was more than effective against any Ghost-type Pokémon that decided to "play" with them.

"Us, dear heart, _us_."

Warmth bloomed in Yuuri's chest. He smiled and leaned into Viktor's side. "I won't tell you I told you so when they only want to talk to you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, darling." Viktor laughed.

"Mmn, okay." Yuuri hummed. "Did you know this is actually where I got Sableye?"

"Really? Here in Lavender Town?" Viktor asked. "Sableye is native to Hoenn, not Kanto."

"I met my Sableye at the Pokémon Volunteer House."

"Oh. The famous Mr. Fuji or—"

Yuuri arched an eyebrow at Viktor. Viktor gasped. "You've met Yakov! And I thought I was going to be introducing my future husband to my surrogate father for the first time."

" _Vitya_." Yuuri sighed. He rested his cheek against Viktor's shoulder, rolling his eyes slightly. "You're so embarrassing."

"Ah, but you love me, darling."

"Hm…" Yuuri fluttered his eyelashes. "I suppose I do, don't I?"

" _Yuuri_." Viktor pouted, but the corners of his lips kept pulling upward, ruining the effect. They walked through the streets of Lavender Town arm-in-arm. "Yuuri, do you think Yakov's acquired any new Pokémon?"

"If he has, I hope they weren't abandoned like Sableye…"

"Ah—right."

Because the Pokémon Volunteer House was home to Pokémon that had been abandoned by their owners. It wasn't a daycare or nursery of any kind. Most of the Pokémon in Yakov's care had found their way there after a trainer abandoned them. Rarely did a trainer _actually_ drop off a Pokémon at the Volunteer House. No, they were all left in the nearby wilderness to find their way to the Volunteer House. On their own. Alone. Abandoned.

The reality is, if Yakov did end up with new Pokémon under his care, that's how.

The pair of them walk up to the door of the Pokémon Volunteer House. Viktor knocks on the door, as Yuuri's hands are occupied by a Pokémon egg and Viktor's arm. Pokémon chittered and chirruped behind the door, followed by a grumbling older voice. The door swung open to reveal an older man.

"Yakov!" Viktor greeted with an enthusiastic wave.

"Vitya." Yakov nodded his head even as his eyes slid to Yuuri. "Katsuki. How's that Sableye?"

On cue, Sableye let itself out of its Poké Ball with a happy hiss. " _Sableye_."

"He had a rough first few weeks when we left here together," Yuuri said. "But he fit in well enough. Now he and Honchkrow are inseparable troublemakers.

Vicchan flicked his tail. He left Yuuri's side to nudge past Yakov, sniffing about the house.

"Vicchan!" Yuuri frowned. "Where are your manners? I'm sorry, Mr. Feltsman. He's usually much better behaved."

"Yakov, boy. It's Yakov." The older man stepped aside to let Yuuri and Viktor in, since the Houndoom had already nosed his way in. "Best come in anyway. Don't want to let all the heat out."

" _Sableye!_ " Sableye darted between all their legs and into the main room of the house. It hopped up and down, chittering excitedly to the Pokémon that lived there. It remembered them and wanted to regale its old friends with tales of its adventures.

"Yakov," Yuuri repeated, uncertain. Yakov clapped his hand on Yuuri's shoulder in approval.

"Vitya, how did you manage to land someone like Katsuki, anyway?" Yakov asked, turning his attention to Viktor.

"I'm still not entirely sure." Viktor shrugged. "I ask myself—and Yuuri—every day what I did to deserve him."

"Vicchan approves of you, so…" Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck. He looked around the Pokémon Volunteer House. There were a startling number of Ghost-type Pokémon there, but Yuuri remembered most of them from his last visit. He furrowed his brow at an unusually small Litwick in the corner, resting on a candle dish with its eyes closed. His heart clenched in his chest.

Viktor and Yakov's gazes followed Yuuri's. Yakov sighed. "Two weeks ago, that one showed up on the doorstep. I nearly tripped over it walking out of the house. It was so weak and fragile looking I had to take it to the Pokémon Center the moment I found it. The nurse gave it a clean bill of health, but it's still incredibly weak."

Yuuri watched the Litwick, watched as Vicchan padded over to it, and watched as the Houndoom sniffed at the tiny Ghost-type. "It reminds me of Sableye."

" _Sableye!_ "

"The way you were, Sableye," Yuuri said, tilting his head toward his youngest Pokémon. He offered the Sableye a smile. "Before you found yourself."

The Sableye blinked its gem eyes at Yuuri, before huffing and turning back to its old friends.

"Well, you're not wrong, Katsuki, but at last this Litwick hasn't tried hurting itself or anyone else." Yakov ran a hand over his bald spot with a sigh. "I don't know what I'm going to do with it."

Yuuri kept watching the Litwick. It barely moved. In fact, it looked like it was sleeping. A hand came to rest on Yuuri's shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts. He tilted his head and looked up at Viktor.

"Thoughts, sunshine?"

"I was just wondering if the Litwick had Flame Body," Yuuri said. He adjusted his hold on the egg in his arms. "Flame Body helps with hatching eggs."

"Hmm…" Viktor tapped his lips in idle thought while Yuuri turned back to Yakov. Yuuri held out the egg for the older man.

"What's this, boy?" Yakov asked, gruff in his nature.

Yuuri just smiled. "Makka's and Vicchan's first. If it's a Furfrou, it should know Zen Headbutt. If it hatches into a Houndour, it should know Sucker Punch. Either way, Furfrou and Houndour are fiercely loyal and protective. And Houndour are pack Pokémon. Furfrou is immune to Ghost-type moves, and Houndour's effective against them. Either way, it would make a good companion, and would help protect the Pokémon here from Ghost-types or anything else. I— _we_ 'd like you to have Makkachin's and Vicchan's first egg."

If Yuuri was out of breath after his rambling, he didn't show it. Bewildered, Yakov reached out and took the offered egg. He looked between it and Yuuri, as if considering the Gym Leader before him. Then, he tucked the egg close to his broad chest. "This is quite the gift, Katsuki. Are you sure?"

"Quite sure." Yuuri nodded. He smiled, a small thing, but not as timid as usual. "I can't think of anything better to give to the man that raised Vitya."

"Yuuri!" Viktor rested his hand over his heart, eyes shining. "I'm touched. That's incredibly sweet of you."

"It's—uhm." Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn't say it was _nothing_ , because it wasn't. But he didn't think it was enough to warrant the kind of gushing that Viktor was doing. "Yeah. Okay. Never mind."

"Vitya, Katsuki."

"Yes?"

"Are you two staying long?"

Viktor's smile stretched across his face. "We can stay for a bit."

"Vitya, that interview…" Yuuri frowned, knitting his brows together.

"Oh, right." Viktor pouted. "We have an interview together at the Radio Tower, but we'll come right back over for dinner."

Yakov nodded and turned to his modest kitchen. "Good."


End file.
